Ángel de plástico
by pinguinaitor
Summary: Naruto un ángel y Sasuke un demonio. solo lean... no soy buena describiendo
1. chapter 1

Ángel de plástico

Hola soy Pingüinaitor92 (la misma en Wattpad) espe les guste mi fic.

Información antes de comenzar:

Los arcángeles son una categoría de ángeles, constituyen uno de los nueve coros de la jerarquía angelical. Los arcángeles son los penúltimos, antes de los propios ángeles (tal y como lo indica el prefijo arc , que significa superior).

Un ángel es un ser espiritual de origen divino que tiene la capacidad de llevar un mensaje o ayudar a los seres humanos. A los ángeles se les describe como mensajeros, seres de luz, servidores de Dios y guardianes de las personas.

Las almas, después de la muerte, esperan el juicio final, en un lugar que no es el Paraíso ni tampoco el Hades, ese sitio es el Purgatorio; el cual se define como un estado transitorio de purificación y expiación donde, después de la muerte, las personas que han muerto sin pecado mortal pero que han cometido pecados leves no perdonados o graves ya perdonados en vida pero sin satisfacción penitencial de parte del creyente, tienen que purificarse de esas manchas a causa de la pena temporal contraída para poder acceder a la visión beatífica de Dios.

Un demonio es un ser espiritual de naturaleza angélica condenado eternamente. No tiene cuerpo, no existe en su ser ningún tipo de materia sutil, ni nada semejante a la materia. Sino que se trata de una existencia de carácter íntegramente espiritual.

Lo cual en mi historia no es casi igual.

Naruto es un ángel de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel morena clara y tres marquitas en cada lado de su mejilla que tenia la labor de guiar las almas al purgatorio en donde se ven si van al cielo o al infierno. Fue enviado por su Arcangel superior. Este a veces enviaba desde las almas de niños hasta ancianos, quienes fallecían naturalmente o por algún percance durante la vida de la persona, aunque algunas veces al tener un noble corazón le daba ganas de llorar, pero siempre los guiaba en el camino con una sonrisa para que no se perdieran. Naruto era un ángel terrenal pues le pidió al Arcángel vivir en la tierra para aprender más sobre los humanos, siempre los veía de lejos y nunca se relacionaba con ellos. El lugar que escogió para vivir fue Konoha.

Una vez terminado de enviar el alma de una anciana hacia ahí regresa a la tierra y se dirige a un parque, cuando esta cerca de un lago, ve a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, con piel muy blanca, que se iba tirar de un puente pero llega a tiempo para tomarle de brazos y detenerlo.

\- ¡¡¡Sueltame, Quien quiera que seas!!! - dijo el joven enojado.

\- No te soltare, lo que estuvistes a punto de hacer fue una tontería dattebayo. - hablo el rubio sujetando al muchacho el cual se retorcía en los brazos del rubio para que le soltara.

\- Callate, tu no sabes nada, ya sueltame. - este empezó a sollozar.

\- Ya te dije que no, mira que tratar de matarte. - dijo el rubio tratando de convencer al joven de desistir.

\- ¡¡¡Que me sueltes!!!... porque... porque... detienes mi muerte. - dijo el muchacho aun sollozando.

\- No importa, lo que estabas a punto de hacer esta mal, si te suicidas estarías tentando contra Dios. - aun seguía intentando hacerlo desistir del suicidio.

El joven voltea su rostro y le grita, se quedaron viendo un rato pero al momento se desmaya, Naruto al verlo en tan mal estado se lo lleva a un hospital. (Nota: los mortales no ven sus alas y tomo forma material para sujetar al muchacho)

Al llegar al hospital atienden al muchacho, que al parecer tenia sobredosis pues antes de tirarse al puente este se había drogado para que su muerte fuera mas rápida. El doctor le dijo que si el joven tenia algún familiar, a lo cual le dijo que es la primera vez que lo había visto, pero algo dentro de nuestro lindo rubio se removió y decidió cuidarle.

A la semana el pelinegro se levanto y observo que estaba en un hospital, vio a su derecha a el rubio dormir apoyando su cabeza en los brazos sobre la cama. Este le sacudió y el joven de ojos azules despertó, cuando el joven de ojos negros le vio de frente le bombardeo de preguntas. Todas respondidas una por una.

\- Como te llamas, mi rubio salvador. - hablo el pelinegro.

\- Me llamo Naruto, dattebayo. - hablo el rubio emocionado y apenado.

\- Gracias Naruto por haber detenido mi intento de suicidio, no se que estaba pensando, por cierto mi nombre es Sai Shimura. - hablo el pelinegro un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido.

\- Se que no debería preguntar, pero... ¿por que te querías matar dattebayo? - hablo el rubio un poco angustiado.

\- No se por donde empezar... - dijo el pelinegro y suspiro pues al parecer le dolía recordar, pero la voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- No tienes porque contarmelo si no quieres, pero me alegro que te encuentres mejor, me retiro aun debes descansar el doctor dijo que saldrías dentro de 2 semanas y tenias que ir a tratamiento para dejar las drogas o algo así, la verdad no escuche bien jejeje - dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, pues estaba sollozando, al ser un ángel de corazón noble era demasiado sensible, y salio del cuarto.

Naruto durante esas dos semanas siempre iba a visitar a Sai y lo apoyaba para que dejara las drogas, al tiempo Sai le contó el porque se quería matar, al parecer su novia de nombre Ino Yamanaka le había cortado pues al parecer solo estaba con el debido a su popularidad en la universidad, este callo en la depresión tanto que dejo de asistir a la misma y empezó a fumar y beber, cuando fue a un antro esa noche se encontró con un vendedor de drogas y compro varias, ya todo desvariado y dolido se acercó al puente para dar a fin a su vida, fue cuando el rubio llegó y lo detuvo.

\- De verdad muchas gracias Naruto, eres mi ángel salvador. - dijo Sai muy agradecido.

\- Pero que... que cosas dices Sai... yo un ángel... Jejeje - dijo Naruto muy nervioso que su risa sonaba forzada.

Paso el tiempo, y Sai por fin salio de la rehabilitación, Naruto estuvo muy contento por el, que le salto encima y le agarro el cuello, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y soltaran a reír, se miraron fijamente por un rato, el cual el pelinegro rompió para besar los labios del rubio, el cual se sorprendió y se separo rápidamente, pues jamas nadie lo había besado.

\- Lo... lo lamento Naruto... yo... sabes que, olvida lo que paso. - dijo el pelinegro apenado y con la mirada gacha, la cual levanto de inmediato cuando oyó a rubio hablar.

\- Sai... porque... Yo... No... no se que pensar... estoy algo confundido... lo siento... de... debo irme... - al terminar de decir eso salio volando, pero Sai lo vio como si corriera muy rápido.

Al llegar a su departamento este paso todo la tarde pensando todo lo sucedido desde que conoció a Sai, al no conocer a nadie que le explicara como se sentía, investigó por internet y cuando encontró una pagina de emociones sentimentales. Según el resultado de las emociones descritas era que se había enamorado.

\- "Así que me enamore... así que este sentimiento es Amor dattebayo" - con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su cama para tratar de dormir y con una sonrisa se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se dirigió al departamento de Sai, y le contó sobre las dudas y emociones encontradas en si (no le contó que era un ángel). Que no sabia si dar el paso siguiente ósea ir de la amistad al amor, Sai le dijo que trataría de enamorarlo poco a poco.

Todos los días Sai le llevaba flores,chocolates y peluches a Naruto o los dejaba en la puerta de su cuarto, a lo cual le sacaba una sonrisa o un pequeño sonrojo.

Unos meses después, ambos eran pareja, pues Sai le atraía mucho (pero no estaba tan enamorado como realmente creía), pero Naruto no podría quedarse mucho en la tierra. Aun debía guiar a las almas al purgatorio, así que iba y venía de vez en cuando.

Cuando Sai se dirigía al departamento de Naruto, no se fijo en que un auto pasaba a toda velocidad, y paso lo inevitable. Naruto fue llamado al teléfono del cuarto y avisado sobre el accidente, este se espanto y agarro el pecho por la terrible noticia.

El rubio llego corriendo al hospital, pues presintió, que la salud del pelinegro empeoro pues veía en el camino a otro ángel dirigirse hacia el hospital. Los doctores le habían dado la peor información dada, Sai no sobrevivió, pues su cuerpo esta demasiado golpeado.

Naruto decidido a que Sai siguiera a su lado, busco en un libro de magia prohibida, donde invoco a un demonio, de nombre Kurama. Ya que los ángeles no pueden interferir entre la vida y la muerte. Utilizo un circulo de invocación con unas gotas de sangre suyas, el cual comenzó a brillar y de hay salio un zorro gigante demoniaco.

\- ¿Quien me ha llamado? - habla el demonio de forma zorruna, con ojos color rojo sangre y grandes colmillos.

\- Yo te he llamado, requiero de tu ayuda, por favor. - desesperado se inclina ante el zorro enorme. - Por favor... Haz que mi novio vuelva a mi lado... Regresale la vida a Sai Shimura - habló con desesperación en su voz.

\- Que me darías a cambio de regresarlo a la vida, ángel. - hablo seriamente, Naruto se sorprendió, pues había ocultado su forma para que nadie ni los demonios supieran de su forma real. Frente a Kurama, se levanto y se transformo a su forma angelical.

\- Necesito algo de gran valor para ti, para que yo pueda recuperar su alma que ahora se encuentra en el purgatorio, no puedo solamente tomarle e irme, pues yo perderé gran parte de mis poderes al devolverle la vida - con gran verdad le hablo el demonio al ángel que se encontraba de pie con la mirada gacha, como si pensara en lo que hará ahora.

\- Te daré mis alas y mis poderes con tal de que puedas salvarlo, esto lo mas preciado para un ángel. - levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos de Kurama, este vio determinación en los ojos azules del ángel.

Kurama le toco con la pata en la cabeza y vio parte del futuro de Naruto. Vio desde desilusión, tristeza y un encuentro inesperado para el ángel. Aun con la pata en la cabeza de Naruto, el zorro le habló.

\- De acuerdo tomaré, tus alas y poderes, pero no me los quedare pues me caíste bien solo serán resguardadas, además de que no se por cuanto tiempo dure la vida del chamaco. - seriamente prosiguió, - Si en menos de 2 años el joven llegase a morir, tus alas y poderes volverán a ti.

Naruto miro impresionado a Kurama y habló.

\- Espero que eso no suceda... espero que Sai este mucho tiempo a mi lado dattebayo. - le sonrió y el zorro le vio con mucha pena.

Kurama empezó con el traspaso y así Naruto que sacrifica sus alas y poderes a un demonio para salvar la vida de su novio, fue un proceso muy largo y doloroso para el rubio pues al momento de quitar sus alas este lo sintió como si lo cortaran a la mitad, al terminar no resistió mas por lo que desmayo. Ahora Naruto es humano.

\- No te preocupes pequeño mocoso, cuando despiertes el chamaco ese estará de vuelta, pero te aseguro que no es el hombre correcto para ti. - cargo a Naruto estilo princesa y lo acomodo en su cama y de un parpadeo desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó algo cansado, se dirigió a la ducha a limpiar su cuerpo y una vez terminado se fue a su habitación y se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo y vio que sus alas ya no estaban al igual que su aureola, lo que le hacia saber que era un ángel y se termino de arreglar. Se volvió a mirar una vez mas y entristeció pero solo unos segundos, pues se sintió mareado.

\- Creo que volveré a la cama no me siento muy bien... Jejeje... ya estoy hablando solito dattebayo. - tocandose la frente, se recostó nuevamente para ver si recuperaba energías.

Un rato después

\- "Naruto... Naruto... Ángel rubio despierta" - el mencionado oyó una voz en forma de susurro en el oído.

\- "Que!... ¿Que paso... cuanto tiempo me dormí?" - penso adormilado, sacudió su cabeza y vio en frente de su cama a Sai este estaba más que bien, no tenia ni los moretones ni los huesos fracturados, como lo había visto en la morgue. - ¡Sai estas... estas vivo! Y no estas lastimado. - se lanzo hacia el pelinegro y empezó a besarle.

\- Ni yo me lo explicó... los doctores habían dicho que era un milagro, ya que yo ya había muerto mas de 12 horas y yo había sido guiado por un ángel pelirrojo al purgatorio... pero veme, estoy aquí de nuevo y contigo Naruto. - le tomo la mejilla a Naruto y le dio un beso.

\- Cuando me dijeron que habías muerto no sabia que hacer... promete que no me dejarás jamás "pues te quiero y necesito que me enseñes a ser humano" - eso ultimo lo pensó. - prometemelo - dijo esto viendo a los ojos negros de Sai.

\- Te lo juro, jamas te dejaré. Te amó Naruto. - hablo el pelinegro, haciendo esa promesa.

\- Te... te... te amo Sai. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa enorme.

Pero aquella pequeña promesa el viento se la llevo.

Naruto al ser ahora un humano ya no contaba con el servicio de ángeles, lo cual tuvo que conseguir trabajo, todos los días tardaba casi hasta el atardecer para regresar al departamento, encontró una pequeña boutique de ropa que solicitaban empleados y fue aceptado. La dueña del lugar era Tsunade Senju. El uniforme era extraño para el pero no incómodo, pues este consistía en una toga blanca con alas de plástico pegadas en la espalda y una tiara de juguete.

Paso el tiempo pero la relación entre los jóvenes se sentía tensa, Sai se iba mucho tiempo y no regresaba si no hasta muy tarde de noche, Naruto hacia de todo por hacerle feliz, pero este lo ignoraba olímpicamente. El rubio aun era virgen, pues quería que su primera vez fuese especial.

Ya a un año de ser humano, el pequeño ex-angel pensó que hoy debía ser el dia en el que por fin se entregara a su novio Sai, pues estaba mas que contento a pesar del comportamiento distante del pelinegro, de que este siga vivo y aquí con el. Pero... al entrar al departamento de ambos escucha gemidos y ruidos en la habitación que comparte y al escabullirse en silencio lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Descubrió al novio con otro o mejor dicho otra, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia pues seguían en aquella actividad sexual, la mujer jadeaba el nombre de su pareja, mientras que el de piel blanca envestía y jadeaba el nombre de aquella mujer, Ino, la que según le había dicho era su antigua novia, una vez terminaron ambos sintieron por fin la presencia de alguien, el pelinegro y la rubia se sorprendieron al ver al rubio de ojos azules con lágrimas cayendo en silencio, el chico trato de excusarse pero Naruto estaba devastado, con dolor en su herido corazón que no quiere oír mas mentiras por parte de su ahora ex-novio y corre a este con la mujer (así desnudos) de su casa. Les lanzo la ropa por el pasillo y cerro con llave para que no intentaran volver a entrar. La ropa y objetos de Sai los metió en una bolsa negra de basura y arrojo por la ventana no sin antes procurar que nadie pasara y se golpeara con esta. Una vez solo, se dirigió a la sala pequeña, se sentó en el sofá y se acurrucó consigo mismo tratando de detener las lágrimas pero le fue imposible, al cabo de un par de horas cayó dormido ahí.

Pasaron un par de meses y el joven solo se dedicaba a trabajar y de vez en cuando ayudar a algún señor mayor a cruzar la calle, pero aún seguía dolido por aquella traición de aquel que segun le juro jamas dejarle, ya no quiso dar otra oportunidad a amar.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 ** _Mientras tanto en el inframundo._**

Un demonio de ojos negros, cabello azabache de un peinado parecido a la cola de un pato, piel casi clara raro en ese lugar, con cuernos, cola tipo flecha y par de alas negras casi parecidas a la de los ángeles, se dirigía a un palacio, a hablar con su padre el rey de aquel lugar, Fugaku Uchiha, o como muchos le llaman el Diablo, pues había sido llamado por este ya que el seria el siguiente al trono, ya que su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, era muy blando para el cargo según palabras del mismo hombre.

Una vez llego se inclino ante el, ya que a este le gustaba el reconocimiento a su grandeza, este se encontraba sentado en el trono real.

\- Buen día rey del inframundo, a que debo el ser llamado con urgencia. - hablo Sasuke aun arrodillado.

\- Levantate hijo mio. - el azabache se puso de pie. - lo siguiente que te voy a contar es un secreto. Ustedes vayanse - hablo Fugaku a los sirvientes y guardias que se encontraban ahí mismo. Una vez solos volvió a tomar la palabra. - Como sabrás tu eres el siguiente al trono del infierno. Ya que tu hermano mayor Itachi es un blandengue, y se fue de aquí. - dijo Fugaku poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar en frente del azabache.

\- Lo se padre, se fue por que se enamoro de un humano. - Sasuke se callo unos segundos, pero después prosiguió a hablar - No se aun como dejaste que se fuera, según tu el era mejor que yo, siempre fue tu favorito y mira lo que paso, se fue. Ni siquiera pensó en su familia. - se levanto del lugar y miro de frente al castaño.

\- Si me decepciono, pero eso ya es del pasado. Te diré que por ser mi hijo eres ya prácticamente el rey pero no es así. - el rey miro a su hijo y continuó. - Aun no has hecho actos que se tomen en cuenta, al menos no ante mi importancia. - ante lo dicho Sasuke se sorprendió pues lo que decía su padre era verdad. El era el mas fuerte de los demonios después de su padre y hermano pero jamas ha hecho ningún acto malvado en la tierra.

\- Entonces iré a la tierra y hare que me tomes en cuenta. - hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar.

En lo que se fue Sasuke, Fugaku pensó que el ojinegro tal vez no tendría lo suficiente para ser el siguiente rey, pues a pesar de que era el ser mas frío, malvado y distante, jamas seria capaz de llegar al nivel de maldad que el suyo.

Sasuke llegó a su habitación de la mansión tomo un poco de ropa, algunos objetos y lo metió todo en una mochila y abrió un portal hacia la tierra con una técnica única que el podría hacer.

Unos minutos después se hallaba en la tierra, lugar específico Konoha. Con un plan en mente.

Según una vez el rey le contó que algunos ángeles venían a la tierra para venir por las almas y llevarlas al purgatorio. Su padre le dijo que si obtenías las alas de uno de ellos serias el demonio mas poderoso del inframundo. Por lo cual para que el Diablo le tomara en cuenta, debía arrancarle las alas blancas a un pobre e ingenuo ángelito. Este venia por uno en específico pues oyó de uno de sus sirvientes que aquel no se había ido del lugar.

Sasuke viene en busca de Naruto un ángel rubio.

Con sus ojos busco alrededor del pueblo hasta que lo divisó en las afuera de una boutique, entregando volantes, lo miro y era rubio de ojos azules, tenia tres marquitas en cada lado de sus mejillas y también vio que este estaba vestido con una toga y sus alas blancas estaban de fuera. Con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el, claro que antes escondió sus alas negras, cola y cuernos para acercarse.

Naruto entregaba los volantes cuando vio pasar a un pelinegro de peinado chistoso, según el, pues parecía la cola de un pato, pero aún así sus ojos negros además su sonrisa, porte y elegancia al caminar llamaron su atención, cuando este paso en frente de el solo pudo extender aquel papel que debía entregar a todo aquel que pasara, sin querer lo golpeo en la cara.

\- ¡Auch! Eso dolió Usuratonkachi. - dijo Sasuke sobandose la parte golpeada.

\- Disculpeme por favor señor, no fue a propósito lo siento. - dijo Naruto apenado y haciendo reverencias frente al azabache.

\- No te preocupes. - le sonrió y el rubio se ruborizó. - Y dime que hace tan bello ángel entregando volantes. - empezó a inspeccionar al casi moreno de piel a cabeza, pero miraba mas las alas de su espalda. Hasta que Naruto hablo.

\- Me puedes decir porque me miras así... me pones nervioso - admitió Naruto con algo de pena pero mirando de frente al azabache.

Sasuke no podia dejar de mirar a los ojos de ese ángel, ya que parecía un cielo pequeño. Se despabilo después de unos minutos y prosiguió a hablar.

\- Nada, solo quería ver mejor a la persona que me golpeo la mejilla. Y otra cosa, no soy un señor Usuratonkachi... Aún. - el rubio se avergonzó por lo dicho pero reaccionó al oír "Usuratonkachi", que se creía aquel sujeto tan prepotente, que no le respondería, a no, estaba muy equivocado.

\- A quien llamas Usuratonkachi, azabache teme. Si lo se te golpee pero por error, eso no quiere decir que debas ser grosero, baboso. Hmph. - infló los cachetes e hizo un puchero. Al Uchiha le dio gracia ver como se comportaba el ángel.

\- ¿Sabes que? Dejare pasar esto si aceptas a salir conmigo. - le propuso al rubio, este solo abrió los ojos hasta donde pudo y le contesto. - Espera... Nos acabamos de conocer... "Y no de la mejor manera" - esto último lo susurro. El ojinegro prosiguió. - Lo se... Pero hay algo en ti, que llama mucho la atención, y no pienso ignorarlo. Además si no aceptas, iré con tu jefe y le diré lo que hicistes. - el joven se sonrojo por lo dicho hasta que oyó la palabra "jefe". Si Tsunade se entera de que acababa de golpear a alguien... Aunque fue por accidente lo despedirían. Y el ojiazul al no tener ni estudios ni recomendaciones (ya que no era humano sino ángel) tardaría meses incluso años encontrar otro empleo. Resignado acepto, pero le dijo que seria hasta salir del trabajó en la noche.

Ya en la noche.

\- Que día mas agotador, primero hace un calor de la patada, luego golpeo a un tarado que me obliga ir a cenar con el y después mi jefa me pone a llevar cajas a la parte trasera. - el joven cansado suspiro. - Por lo menos el teme no esta y puedo escabullirme dattebayo.

\- El teme sabia que intentarías hacer eso. Por eso esperó afuera para que no te escaparas dobe. - el rubio se sorprendió de verle afuera y el azabache volvió a inspeccionarle de pies a cabeza, sonriendo. Este aun le vio las alas en la espalda, mas precisamente en la camisa.

\- Ya quieres dejar de verme así. - dijo el rubio molesto - Mira no se que es lo que tienes en la cabeza al invitar a un desconocido, si por que apenas y nos vimos unos minutos, y ya se que eres un bastardo prepotente con actitud de "yo soy único", un ególatra y egoísta, tienes suerte de ser guapo... - se tapo la boca, pero el azabache molesto aunque no tanto, le contesto. - ¿Así que eso crees que soy? Pues tu para mi eres un tonto que le ve el lado bueno a todo, un despistado... - Naruto quien oía todo en silencio se estaba molestando a lo que el ojinegro prosiguió - un descuidado e Usuratonkachi pero muy lindo. - el casi claro se sonronjo solo un poco y volteo la mirada mientras que el casi moreno estaba demasiado rojo tanto que parecía un semáforo en alto.

Después de un rato de silencio el azabache hablo.

\- ¿Y que dices nos vamos dobe? - dijo Sasuke a lo que Naruto le contesto. - Por supuesto teme. - y ambos se fueron del lugar.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo 3

(Faltan 6 meses para que el plazo que Kurama le dio se acabe)

Pasaron 4 meses y ambos chicos eran muy unidos.

Naruto recuperó su hermosa sonrisa el cual deslumbraba a todo a que conocía. Desde la cita obligada todo le fue de maravilla, claro que a veces discutían (quien no lo hace), pero se querían demasiado y se perdonaban muy rápido.

Ese día (el de la cita) Sasuke lo llevo a su lugar favorito, el restaurant Ichiraku donde servían su ramen favorito, el azabache no escatimó en gastos y Naruto se trago como 12 platos llenos, Sasuke solo comió 2, mientras se preguntaba como es que el angelito no se enfermaba de tanto tragar. Después fueron al parque de diversiones que se había instalado esa semana, el ojinegro le gano unos peluches de Pingüillitos a Naruto en un juego de puntería, aunque la primera vez que lo intento golpeo al dueño del local y no a las botellas, luego subieron a varios juegos mecánicos, los cuales el azabache no les tenia confianza pero ver la sonrisa del rubio lo hizo declinar de su negación, y dejaron para el final la ruleta rusa, hay fue el primer beso de ambos... aunque fue por accidente ya que el juego se paro y como estaban uno enfrente de otro, el ojiazul quien estaba viendo la vista desde su puesto se tambaleó y cayo de frente del ojinegro, pero en vez de separarse se quedaron así por un buen rato disfrutando de aquel momento mágico.

De solo recordarlo el rubio se ponia rojo como tomate, Sasuke siempre iba a buscarlo a su trabajo y a las tres semanas pidió formalmente a Naruto ser su novio, este muy feliz acepto.

Sasuke por su parte no cabía de la felicidad, el ingenuo ángel había caído en su encanto, claro no tan rápido como creyó, pensó que desde que le dio el beso (aunque accidental) en la ruleta había caído pero no. Tanto el como el rubio se avergonzaron en ese momento y estaban confundidos. El desde ese día iba a buscar al rubio a su trabajo y veía a su espalda las blancas alas, esperaba desde ese día que cayera pero tampoco, así que pensó en pedirle ser su novio y cuando le quitara lo puro al ángel le arrancaría las alas y se iría para siempre. Si ese es el mas terrible de los males se haya hecho. Tal vez así su padre le tome en cuenta para ser el siguiente el rey del inframundo.

Pero con lo que no planeo fue enamorarse del ángel.

¡No!, no debía enamorarse del rubio. El es el príncipe del inframundo, el siguiente rey de los demonios, no debía caer ante la ternura, amabilidad, belleza, entre otras cosas que el rubio tenia. Debía realizar su plan lo más rápido posible.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Capítulo 4

Paso un mes mas y por mas que planeo y planeo no podía pensar en algo mas que en los ojos azules del ángel, en su bella sonrisa y la manera en que siempre lo llamaba, aunque a veces le decía "teme" en su boca sonaba como una melodía para el,

\- ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? -

Mientras tanto Naruto andaba alegre aun repartiendo volantes a todo que pasaba hasta que vio del otro lado de la calle a Sai muy agarradito de la mano con Ino iban hablando y demostrándose su amor. El rubiecito tuvo ganas de ir a partirle la cara pero no debía se dijo, a pesar de todo lo que hizo aun le tenía aprecio, aun si perdía para siempre sus alas y sus poderes en silencio le deseo "una larga vida para el", sollozo en silencio.

Sasuke llego en ese momento vio que el rubio estaba algo decaido (aunque no le veia la cara) así que lo abrazo, Naruto se sorprendió ya que el azabache siempre le pregunta si podía abrazarlo pero esta vez solo lo hizo y ya, cosa que por dentro agradeció pues en verdad lo necesitaba. Unos minutos después Sasuke habló.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo triste. - aun estaba abrazando al rubio.

\- Estoy bien,gracias por el abrazo lo necesitaba. No te preocupes por mi. - se volteo para quedar del frente a Sasuke. - Muchas gracias por alejar la tristeza de mi. - se alzo para darle un beso, el cual el azabache no se negó, los labios suaves y dulces de su angelito rubio eran lo mejor que han probado, decidió avanzar un poco mas con el beso y meter la lengua en la boca del ojiazul, una vez dentro empezó una danza entre ambas lenguas el cual el ojinegro gano, unos minutos después se separaron por la falta de aire.

Sasuke se quedo viendo a Naruto como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y aun jadeaba por la necesidad de recuperar el aire, sus ojitos estaban acuosos debido a la excitación que ese beso le provocó, esa imagen quedaría grabada en su mente para siempre.

\- Naruto ya acabaste tu jornada laboral. -

\- Aun no debo terminar de entregar los volantes y en una hora salgo. -

\- Perfecto entonces te esperare afuera pues debo decirte algo. - le sonrió al rubio.

\- ¿Algo? - ladeó la cabeza con duda.

\- Pero anda apurate que si no la vieja borracha te va a regañar. -

\- No le digas así a la abuela Tsunade. Jeje me voy nos vemos luego. - se retiro con una sonrisa.

Cuando el rubio se fue, el azabache se quedo pensativo.

\- Naruto... ¿Que me estas haciendo? -.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo.

\- ¡¿En donde esta mi hijo?! - exigió saber el rey Fugaku, quien estaba de pie.

\- Mi señor, el joven Sasuke esta en el mundo de los humanos. - dijo uno de los lacayos del rey quien estaba arrodillado frente de su presencia.

\- ¡¿Desde cuando?! - grito.

\- Desde hace 4 meses, al parecer quiere probarle que es digno de ser el siguiente rey, mi señor.

\- Llama a Kurama dile que necesitó de sus servicios. - se sentó en su trono.

\- A sus ordenes. - el sujeto se retiro a llamar a Kurama.

Unos 20 minutos después un zorro demonio de gran altura, ojos rojos como la sangre y enormes colmillos llego al palacio del rey demonio.

\- Vaya hasta que te acuerdas de mi anciano.

\- Mas respeto zorro apestoso... - se masajeo la frente - Necesito que me hagas un favor. -

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
